Strike of Midnight
by charmingmistake
Summary: In the game called love, how can a person be expected to win if the rules keep changing?


_**Strike of Midnight**_

_By: Aethereal Dreams_

**Summary:** In the game called love, how can a person be expected to win if the rules keep changing? _L/J. Rewrite of Forgotten Boundaries. AU._

**Chapter One: Drive Me Crazy**

She entered the dungeons; a cold drift followed her as she checked her watch. She was ten minutes early. But twenty minutes late for class. But she knew why she was here.

"Evans…" James Potter stood against the locked classroom door. His messy black hair was even messier than usual. A small voice in the back of her mind wondered what he was doing and whom he had been with.

"Potter." She nodded at him in recognition. He moved towards her with quick grace, pinning her to the wall.

"I thought you didn't screw Slytherins," She whispered huskily, into his ear.

"I can't stop thinking about you, ever since last month; I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I need you again." His hoarse voice filled her ears, kissing her fully on the lips. He lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his waist. He stroked her inner thigh eagerly. Lily cooed.

"That's very sweet, but I am not up for the whole emotional thing with you, or anyone for that matter. If you want to screw, fool around, play, we can, but it will only be the sex and the fun, nothing more."

"Yes, I agree fully."

Lily pulled him into a darkened corner in the dungeons, and engulfed herself into James Potter's world.

---------------

"Sorry, I'm late, professor." Lily mumbled, entering the Potions classroom, nearly fifty minutes late.

"All right, Miss Evans. Take a seat." Horace Slughorn said, not turning from his position in front of the black board.

Lightly smoothing out the wrinkles from her skirt, Lily took a seat next to Narcissa Black.

"Where were you?"

"Not in here," Lily replied calmly, not bothering to turn to her cousin.

"_Obviously," _Bellatrix Black retorted, filing her perfectly manicured nails for the millionth time that afternoon.

"Fine, I was helping some new girl get to her class." Lily lied, hoping that neither of her cousins could pick up on the lie.

"You're a Slytherin, Lily. Helping ugly muggleborns isn't in the job description." Narcissa frowned, glaring disapprovingly at her companion.

Lily shrugged. "So?"

"So!" Narcissa questioned rhetorically, outraged at her friend's indifference.

"Is there a problem, Miss Black?" Slughorn glared, turning to face the two teens.

"Of course not, professor. Cissy, here, was just filling me in on the class." Lily smiled sweetly.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, professor." Lily said dutifully, her smile retained. "Leave it." Lily growled, turning to Narcissa. Her angelic facial expression turned demonically pissed.

"Jeez. Fine. I'll leave it alone." Lily let out a deep breath. "For now."

---------------

"That god damn bastard. I'm going to murder him! Viciously!"

"Who peed in your oatmeal this morning?" Lily turned to see Narcissa standing there, growling and cursing.

"No one. How was your date with Malfoy?"

"I really don't see why you don't call him Lucius."

"Because I _loathe_ him."

"For you-know-who's sake, Lily, you're beginning to sound like a Gryffindor. And us Slytherins have to stick together."

"Don't ever compare me to a Gryffindor again. It's disturbing." Lily growled, pointing her wand at Narcissa for emphasis. Narcissa knew that Lily was probably the best duelist in Hogwarts, along with that blood-traitor Sirius Black and James Potter. It was most likely all that anger problem of hers.

"Okay, okay. Just lower the wand."

Lily lowered her wand and flipped through the magazine in front of her. Her perfect manicure hands sparkled in the light. Lily frowned at the large hand print on her wrist. _'Stupid idiot. So, he wants to brand me, huh? _'

"What's with you and Potter?" Bellatrix asked, entering the dorm room quietly.

The emerald-eyed girl's head snapped up. "What?"

"You and Potter, Lily. You guys haven't been fighting much since school started."

"We're Heads, Bella. We have to act like role models."

"You're sounding like a— "

"Bella, word of advice. Don't say Gryffindor. She'll blast you to the North Tower."

"I was about to say Ravenclaw."

"Whatever."

---------------

"Shut the hell up and just shag me." Lily growled. James kissed her harshly on the lips. He went her skirt with his hands.

"Are you insane? It's winter and you're wearing a skirt!" He tore off her panties violently, making her yelp. "Why do girls like you really wear these things?" He asked, tossing the destroyed cloth behind him.

"SHUT UP. I can scream now and finish my shopping."

"I doubt you'll be screaming for me to stop." He unzipped his pants, grabbing her ass and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs eagerly around him. He moaned as he entered her.

"Someone's going to see us." Lily mumbled, throwing her head back.

"You should have thought of that before shagging me." James rocked into her roughly, making her cry out.

"Be careful, okay? I'm not an inflatable doll that you can bang endlessly without killing it."

"Wouldn't it be hot if you died because I gave you the biggest orgasm in the world?" He asked, arching his back slightly. Lily gripped his shoulders, enjoying their current position.

"That would be your dream come true, right, Potter?" Lily cried out as he hit her sweet spot. She told him to go faster. "You really would want that to be reality." Lily whispered, grinding her pelvis into his.

"SWEET HELL!" Lily screamed, she tried biting her lower lip to stop form screaming, but she couldn't; she allowed the high pitched scream to bounce off the dark alley they were in. James buried his head between her large breasts to stifle his own orgasm.

"Well, Miss Evans," James said, putting her climaxed body down, "You've literally done me in good."

Lily smirked. "Right," Lily stood on her tip-toes, giving him a passionate kiss. She started to walk away, "Oh, and Potter?"

"What?"

"Remember, we hate each other. You're the good Gryffindor and I'm the cunning Slytherin."

"Don't worry. Contracts are contracts. After all, Gryffindors don't break their promises."

"**Most** of them don't. Remember that." Lily fixed her clothing and started to walk away again, leaving a confused Gryffindor.

---------------

Lily entered Three Broomsticks, where she found Bellatrix and Narcissa drinking butterbeers like they were the exlir to immortality.

"Where were you?"

"Finishing some last minute Christmas shopping." Lily gave a tired smile, holding up more than a few large bags of gifts and clothing.

"Wow, you must have spent a lot."

Shrugging, Lily replied, "Sure."

"So, are you going to the Quidditch match?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Ehh, maybe. I haven't decided."

"You should. It'll be fun." Narcissa commented.

"Oh yeah, watching you and Malfoy try to swallow each other's throats. Joy." Lily said sardonically.

"Speaking of him, Cissy has a date with him tonight." Bellatrix grinned the famous 'Black' grin. It always meant they were up to no good.

"Oh?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I think tonight's the night!" Narcissa squealed cheerfully.

Lily looked at her sarcastically. "Tonight? Darling, you already lost your virginity. You can't lose it twice."

"Why must you be so sarcastic?" Narcissa pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was born that way, that's why." Lily retorted.

"You were also born with a heart." Narcissa bit back fiercely.

"I was also born with a brother." Lily growled bitterly, remembering a certain September night, seven years ago.

"Lily, that _blood-traitor_ deserves to be in Gryffindor. You, unlike your _brother_, are a true Slytherin." Bellatrix reassured her cousin.

"Its just—"

"No buts." Bellatrix said sternly. She know how upset Lily had been when she and Sirius had been sorted into different houses. Bellatrix had done everything in her power to cheer her up.

Lily frowned and stared at her butterbeer. "I'm sorry. I just miss him."

Bellatrix gave her cousin a sad smile. Lily was one of the few people who could get an emotion out of Bellaltrix Black— other than coldness, of course. "I understand. I know how close you two were."

"Thanks." Lily smiled. For a second, Bella could have sworn she saw the sweet Lily Evans she had known as a child— not the cold teenager that now inhabited Lily's body.

---------------

Hoping for a repeat performance of the earlier morning's passion, he walked behind her to kiss her at the nape of her neck and started to wrap his arms around her lower stomach.

"God,"

"Yes?"

"Very funny, Potter."

"I live to please you," He said wickedly, his smirk giving the innuendo away. His lips moved down her neck, sucking at her pulse point.

"This is wrong," She mumbled, arching her neck.

"What?"

"This…us?"

"There is no _us_."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I have a faint idea."

"This would be so much easier if we weren't rivaling houses, you know."

"But us, being rivals, is what gives us our passion."

"Are you going to the qudditch match tomorrow?" Lily asked, changing the subject. She felt herself blush at deep chuckle.

"Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, right?"

"Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff." He corrected.

"Maybe."

"Have other plans?"

"I might. Why? Jealous?"

"Of the poor bloke? No." He snapped at her. His lips leaving her body. She turned to look at him. Her hands roved over his muscled chest teasingly.

"Why, then?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to take a detour after the game."

"Really? What kind of detour?" Lily grinned, her lips biting his earlobe.

"Evans." A simple word. A warning.

"Potter." She mocked him. He shook his head at her, turned and left. Lily laughed, "Bye, Potter!" Pouting, Lily turned back to the window.

Merlin, the guy was hot. That or maybe, it was because he was forbidden. After all, forbidden fruit always tasted the best. And her—a Slytherin— him— a Gryffinor. It was one of the most sinful fruits of all.

"This could get interesting…"

It was all in the game. _Their_ game.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've worked my but off on this revision; so PRETTY, PRETTY, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you all think of it. I refuse to post until I have enough reviews to satisfy me!

Thank you! AND _PLEASE **PRESS **_THE **PRETTY _PURPLE BUTTON!_**


End file.
